A Secret Wish
by AngelWings14530
Summary: A princess story. Fionna is the princess of Aaa and her father is making her court young princes in search of a suitable husband. But all Fionna wants to do is relax and explore some where new. She travels outside the Palace one night and happens upon a concert in a park, the singer captivates her with his voice. But what happens if by chance they meet?
1. Chapter 1

A Secret Wish Chapter 1 Meeting Prince Bartleby Gumball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do own the story because I made that all up using my wonderful creative brain. Enjoy :)**

I smile as the warm summer breeze crosses my face, tickling my nose. I'm lying down in a meadow that I found in the forest behind the palace, with my companion, Cake, who is a cat, she is tan and white. She's sleeping on my stomach and purring as I pet her. A barking dog ruins the silence and Cake meows in annoyance, I laugh. The dog comes wagging it's tail and gets in my face to cover me with wet dog kisses, I'm laughing and trying to push him away at the same time. Cake hissed and batted his snout, he sneezed on her so she meowed annoyed and ran off to get some peace and quiet for a catnap. "Whoa, there Jake, stop making my sister all slobbery." My brother said picking up Jake, Jake is a golden retriever. "H-Hi, Finn." I said in between giggles. "Hello, Fionna." he said sitting down next to me. I sat up on my knees. "Father has asked for you." he said, one leg laying flat the other propped up with his right arm draping over it. I sigh, "Another suitor." I said disappointed. "That and you missed out on morning lessons. Marcus, was not pleased. I had to listen to him rant 'That girl is late to everything or she doesn't come at all. You have to set that girl straight, Adam, she's out of control and need to be set on a strict path. She's is not fit to be a princess, she is too wild. Too much like her mother.' he's an old fart and likes to complain besides I'm sure he's just mad you ran off... again." Finn said. Marcus was an old friend of fathers and is mine and Finn's tutor, he's like 60-something. He teaches us history, math, language, and science. We have lessons with him every morning at 8 o'clock, I ditched to come out here. I figured my morning would be better in the sunshine and I was right. "He's always complaining to father about me sometimes I swear father almost falls asleep during one of his long speeches of how 'unfit' I am. But I'm glad he said I'm too much like mom, I'll take that as a complement." I said smiling.

"Yes, believe me I know. But it's only one suitor for this week so at least father has minimized it." Finn said. "Yes but I hate courting it's boring. All the princes ever do is brag about themselves, they never talk to me they talk at me. There is a huge difference." I said. "Well, someone needs to take care of you and handle all your strangeness that is you." he said smiling teasing me. I giggle. "I remember Fran my nanny when I was 5, trying to catch me, I just didn't want to take a bath, I was running around the whole palace in only my undies. That is until father caught me." I said smiling at the memory. "Oh and the time you ran away from a math lesson because you were overwhelmed by the equation." Finn said laughing. I frown slightly because that happened just last week. "Yeah well, I can take care of myself. I don't need some husband to order me around." I grumbled. "I have no doubt in my mind, Fionna. You are stubborn as hell and strong-willed, but father is the King and you must understand that he only wants to make sure you are alright when he leaves this world." he said, I sigh. I hate it when he's right. He's like my own little voice of reason. "But why do I have to even get married? Your going to take the throne first anyway, you are the eldest after all." I argued. He laughed a little, "Only by 2 years. And yes believe it or not but father is making me court too. Like I said he just wants to take care of our futures to know we will be taken care of, so that you don't end up an alone bitter old lady." Finn said half-joking. I sighed, "But that's the thing about the future, you don't know what will happen. I might be the Greatest Queen all of Aaa has ever known, all without a husband. I understand father's concerns but doesn't he know that I'll be fine with finding love on my own." I said. "You and I both know it's not that easy. Our parents were one of the lucky ones." Finn said sighing. I smile, "I love their story." I said. He nodded, "So do I." then he sighed. He got up and held out a hand for me to take, "Come on Fionna, wouldn't want to keep father waiting." he said, I smiled and took his hand.

He whistled for Jake and he came running, I picked up Cake from her spot under a shade tree, I pet her between the ears and she purrs of delight. I giggle at her. We get on Finn's horse, Spirit, who is a buckskin stallion, and ride to the palace. We stop at the stables, I put Cake down and she immediately found a spot on one of the hay bails. A servant tends to Spirit, Finn and I race each other to father's study. I almost made it to the door knob when Finn picked me up and set me down and entered the study. "Hey, no fair, Finn!" I yelled glaring at him as I came in. He suppressed a laugh but I know it's dying to come out. "Finn, Fionna come in." Father called in a delighted voice. We enter presentably, "Hello father." Finn says, "Papa." I say. "What did you need me for, Papa?" I ask, he smiles, "You are courting Prince Bartleby Gumball of the Candy Kingdom in an hour, you need to get ready." he informed me. I sigh another Prince. "Must I?" I mutter under my breath. "Certainly you must, we must find you a suitable husband before your 18th birthday and that's only 2 years away, hardly enough time to find someone good for my little girl." he said smiling, I smile back. I guess Finn's right, he's just afraid I'll live alone. I giggle, "Alright Papa, I'll be back in an hour I guess." I say, "Fionna, we'll be waiting for you in the gardens." he said. "Which one?" I ask smiling. We have like 4 different gardens and one of them my mother's garden. "The one by the greenhouse, dear." he said. "Alright, bye papa." I said, curtsied then left. I walked to my room to fix my hair, I messed it up laying on the grass and my father will not be pleased if I am not dressed for the occasion. "Meow." Cake says climbing up my balcony. I run to the double glass doors that lead out to my balcony, that is only 4ft in length. My balcony is white marble, I like to come out here at night, I have a perfect view of the stars. And surely I find Cake climbing the ivy that covers most of my balcony and wall. I pick her up and she meows again. "Oh, Cake what am I going to do with you." I say then nuzzle my nose in her soft fur, she purrs. I pet her in between the ears and I walk to the garden. I walk along the maze of hedges and I come across rose bushes of all different colors, red, yellow, pink, white, purple, blue, etc. I smell them, I pick one and sit on a stone bench, Cake rests on my shoulders. I twirl the flower in my hand, it is said that yellow roses symbolize joy, they were mother's favorite.

***Flashback***

I'm 8 years old again, mother woke me in the middle of the night to show mw something. I'm in her arms, we both in our nightgowns only mother has a dark blue velvet cloak with gold trimming. She took me to her garden, "Alright, Bunny. Watch the flowers." she said and pointed to flowers that are closed. I watched, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Mama, I don't see anything." I whined. "Be patient, Bunny." she whispered to me as she set me down in her lap as she sat on the stone walk way. The grand clock struck and chimed signaling it's midnight. I watched the flowers narrowing my eyes making sure to watch and be patient. Then they started to open, I gasped, mother laughed. I looked back at her to see if it's ok to look, she nodded. I got up and walked to one, it opened fully at my touch. It's so beautiful, it looks like a tiger lily but it glows a bright golden yellow. "It's said that these flowers are magical, they hold a power to make any wish you can think of come true. So, Bunny what do you wish for?" my mother said in a soothing voice kneeling down to me. I wrapped my arms around her, "Mama, I know your sick. I hear people talk, so I wish to always be with you. Don't ever leave me." I say as I started to cry.

She hugged me tight, "Oh, Bunny. I'll always be with you, as long as I stay in your heart, I'll never leave. Believe me, Bunny, I wish I wasn't sick either. But you can't change the way things are, no matter how much you wish them to be different." she said picking me up and holding me tight. "How did you get so sick?" I asked. She sighed, "Well, Bunny. Mommy was born with a weak heart, and now it's getting to be to much for me to do simple things like function properly. And soon enough I'll become paralyzed, meaning I won't be able to move at all. And then eventually my heart will just stop. Daddy can't do anything and doctors can't do anything to help, but that's alright they did what they could." she explained to me. "A-Aren't you scared of dying?" I asked. She sighed, "At first I was. I wouldn't be able to see you and Finn grow up, I won't be there to help you into womanhood, a maid will take my place. I was so heartbroken of the never see's and never do's but then I realized, I'm not scared at all. Because I know I'll meet you all someday again in God's Kingdom." she said. _(Author's Note: Yes, I'm making it Christian but not full-blown Christian. You got to believe you go somewhere after death, don't you?)_"Will you be watching over me?" I asked. "Always." she said then kissed my forehead and set me down and she made a painful 'ah' sound and buckled her knees and fell. "Mama!" I yelled. She's out of breath and slipping in to unconsciousness, "Help! Guards! Somebody! Anybody! Help! Help!" I yelled crying over my now unconscious mother. There was a rumble of footsteps running. Father looked disheveled from sleep as he ran out with Finn who's 10. Father picked me up to get away from mom so the guards could carry her to her room. That's the last time she could walk.

***End of Flashback***

I hear a throat clear from behind me. I turned and found my father looking impatient with me, and to the left of him the most handsome guy I've ever seen, he just screams Prince Charming. Despite having a pink tint to his skin he is really cute. "Fionna, this is Prince Bartleby Gumball." My father introduced. Prince Bartleby Gumball bowed to me and kissed my hand, I blushed. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess." he said. I laughed nervously, "Uh." was all I could say, but he seemed oblivious to what an idiot I'm making myself be. Father frowns displeased with my lack of manners. "Oh." I said and curtsied, "Pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Bartleby Gumball." I said. He laughed lightly, "Please just call me, Gumball." he said smiling brightly, "Then you can call me Fionna." I said. "Deal." he said his purple eyes twinkling with his dazzling smile. I smiled back, he held out an arm "Shall we?" he asked. I took his arm, "We shall." I said. He started walking, I look back at father and he's motioning me to go, I smile at him and he smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2

A Secret Wish Chapter 2 Escape to the Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do own the story because I made that all up using my wonderful creative brain. Enjoy :)**

"So I see you like roses. Do you know what the yellow rose symbolizes?" He asked, I hadn't noticed I still had it in my hand twirling it absently. "Yeah. It symbolizes joy." I said. He smiled, "Yes. But there are many means to a color, for instance yellow can symbolize joy as you said or gladness, friendship, delight, a promise of a new beginning, welcome back, remember me, jealousy, or to just say "I care". he said. "Wow, it's amazing how something as simple as a color can have so many meanings." I said amazed. "Yes, it is. Isn't it?" he said delighted. "Well, here. Take it." I said, he was hesitant but took it, "What's the meaning of this?" he asked. I shrugged and said, "Friendship. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." he smiled at me. "Yes, I believe so." then he put the rose in his suit jacket pocket. I smiled up at him, he's a good foot taller than me. I'm only 5ft. and 4in. He seems to be exactly 6ft. "So what do you like to do?" he asked me. "Oh, I like to get away. I hate being in the palace it's so boring. I like to ride and do archery. I love reading." I said. "Oh what do you like to read." he "Adventure books. You know, about places other than my kingdom. I like to wonder about all the other places to see beyond the palace gates." I said. "Sounds intriguing." he said. I sigh. I know what he's thinking, like all the others, a princess should not dream of adventure because her place is here being in like for the throne blah, blah, blah. No one really understands my sense of adventure, well besides Finn. "What do you like to do?" I ask. "I love science." he said confidently. "Science? I hate science with a passion about as much as I loathe math." I said, he laughed, "Come now I'm sure your not that bad." he said. I laughed, "Not that bad? I almost blew up half the south west wing mixing chemicals together. Father was so not happy." I said smiling. He smiled back and lightly laughed, "I see. But I like figuring things out, and science involves that kind of stuff." he said. "Well you can only do what you love." I said quoting my mother. "Wise words. Who said that?" he asked. "What makes you think I heard it from someone, maybe I made it up." I said smiling. He just looked at me like he's saying 'really?'.

"My mother said that to me. One day when I was 6, father was trying to teach me the proper way to eat and dink at the table. I ran away because I didn't want to learn and be proper. So my mother found me in one of my hiding places, reading. I told her I didn't want to learn today because I wanted to read, she know how much I love it so she said 'well, Bunny, you can only do what you love' then she read to me, the whole day." I said smiling at the memory then touching my locket. "Your mother sounds wonderful. I would have loved to meet her." he said. "Yeah, she'd like to meet you too." I said smiling up at he raised his eyebrow in question, "Bunny? Your mother called you, Bunny? After an animal." he said making it sound bad. I giggled, "It's actually a cute story as to why she started calling me that. Mother and I would go on adventures together, we'd always go to one spot in the woods to get away from the palace for a little while, well one day the meadow was filled with about a dozen white rabbits. I was so excited, and being 4 it was like I was in a sugar rush, I started chasing the rabbit trying to catch one but they'd always hop out of my grasp. My mother was smiling and laughing watching me. I got irritated and started to throw a fit, but mother calmed me down by saying, "You have to learn to be patient, Fionna. Let them come to you." I listened and about 20 or so minutes later a baby white rabbit hoped up to me, I held out my hand for it to sniff, it's whiskers tickled my hand. It let me pick it up, I held it in my lap and started petting it. I looked up at my mother who also had a rabbit in her arms and she smiled down at me as I gawked in amazment. Since then she called me Bunny. But no one's to call me that anymore, got it." I said serious at the end my voice thick in warning. I saw him flinch a little by the force of my voice, "Got it." he said. "Good." I said. He looked in the horizon, the sun's setting. "Well, it's getting late. It was a pleasure getting to know you a little. I sure hope we do this again." he said the bowed and kissed my hand. I curtsied, "As do I. Goodbye, prince." I said, he smiled and said, "Goodbye, princess." then he walked up the marble stairs and was gone.

"Well, how'd it go with Prince Charming?" Finn asked coming down to the step that I'm sitting on. I laugh, "It actually wasn't that bad." I said. "Fionna! Finn! Come inside, dinner is served." Maid Margaret called to us. We sighed and headed back in the palace. "So, Fionna. What did you think of Prince Bartleby Gumball?" My father asked cutting his steak. "Um. He's nice." I said. "Is that all?" father asked after chewing. I finished chewing, "Well, yeah. I don't really know him, he let me do all the talking mostly." I said. "I see. Perhaps you should be the one to ask questions next time." he said. "Yes, papa." I said. "That's my good girl." he said smiling. I sighed. "So, Finn, how is training with Sir Michael going?" father asked turning his attention to Finn. Sir Michael is a Knight, he's one of the most fiercest warrior in our land. He teaches Finn how to fight and other things related to combat or war fare like how to listen, how to see, have quick reflexes, etc. I have met him once or twice, and he's like a big ol' teddy bear, you wouldn't even guess he's killed 20 or more men in war without mercy. Finn teaches me what he learns from Michael, with the help of my begging and pleading. "It's going well, father. He's teaching me how anything can be used as a weapon." Finn said. "Like what?" I asked. "Like this fork for instance. If a raider came in right now I could just stab him in the neck and he'd die." he said like it was the calmest thing in the world. My eyes widened, "That is so... Awesome!" I said excited. Finn smiled, father tried to frown at me but ended up smiling and laughing.

After dinner Finn and I bit father goodnight. Our rooms are literally next to each other besides the wall dividing the rooms. My rooms is basically half the hallway and his is the other half, they are enormous, we both have walk-in closets and a bathroom. But unlike Finn, I have a balcony. "Goodnight, Fionna." Finn said, "Night, Finn." I said then entered my room. Instead of changing for bed I open my wardrobe and I pull up a board to a secret compartment where I keep peasant clothes. I sneak out and go to the village almost every night. Sometimes I go to the village and sometime I just explore outside the palace gates. I undress, letting my usual light blue dress fall to the floor. I kick of my silk light blue flats, I untie my corset. Hallelujah I can breathe again! Then I pull up my underdress, so that I'm only in my bra and underwear or the proper way to say it, under garments. I pull up my black leather tight pants, and then I put on a loose dark blue blouse, the sleeves rest on the balls of my shoulders. I put on a black and blue laced corset, but I don't pull it nearly as tight as my maid does, then I tie up my black boots that go up to my knees. I brush my hair and pull it up in a high tight ponytail, the white ribbon I used to tie it ends up looking like rabbit ears, that won't stay down, I give up and just let it stay up. I run my hand through it and the end of it reaches my shoulder blades. I have really long hair, when it's down it goes to my waist. I pull out a retractable-sword and put it in my belt loop, Finn gave it to me as a birthday present 2 years ago. This is the usual attire I wear when I'm sparring with Finn or just go adventuring. I stand in front of my vanity mirror and debate wither or not I should leave my locket on. Mother gave me this locket on her death bed.

***Flashback***

"No you can't go!" I yelled at my mother who looks so pale and sweaty. She lazily lifted a hand that trembled, "I'm sorry, Bunny but it's time for me to go." she said and you could tell it was an effort for her to speak. "T-Then let me come with you." I said begging. She looked at my father, he put his hand on my shoulder and another on Finn's. She reached behind her and held out her locket. It's silver and heart-shaped, and it has a aquamarine pendent in the middle. It used to be Grandmother's. It's been passed down to the daughters in our family for over 200 years, a priceless heirloom. "Here, take this so that you'll always remember me." she said putting it in my hand. "I love you all so much." she said looking at us, I held on to Finn, and Finn held on to me. Father held mother's hand until she took her last breath.

***End of Flashback***

A tear fall from my eye at the memory. I'm quick to wipe it away. I turn off my light, and unlock my balcony double doors, which are pretty they have a black flower pattern on them. I close the door and make sure they are unlocked when I'm satisfied, I climb down my balcony using the ivy. I run across the courtyard and past the gate, I'm not surprised the guards didn't see me. I can be as quiet as a mouse when I'm sneaking out. I make my way to the village through the woods like I normally do, and sure enough I can see the lights of buildings on the horizon. I smile widely and enter the village the forest leads to a back street then to the town square.


	3. Chapter 3

A Secret Wish Chapter 3 Concert at the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do own the story because I made that all up using my wonderful creative brain. This chapter contains the song Temporary Bliss by The Cab. Lyrics are italicized, ****_like this._**** No Copyright Intended.**

I walked and looked through store windows. Then I heard screaming. I immediately became alert, and followed the direction of the scream. I come to a stop when I see a crowd in the park and beyond that a stage lit and a band playing. Oh, a concert. I've never really been to one before, I think I'll stay. I try to move in the crowd but I end up getting pushed back every time I advance closer to the stage. C'mon, this is ridiculous! "Oh, I'm so sorry sir." I apologized to some guy I got slammed into, and made him spill his drink which some got on me. I hope I can get the smell of beer out. He gave me a look then continued on like I wasn't even there. How rude! Then I pushed by some other guy, and somehow I ended up backed up against a tree. I looked up at the tree and smiled. I've always loved tree climbing. You couldn't get me down for anything. My nurse maid Anna got fed up with me once when I was 5, because I wouldn't come down for dinner. Father ended up climbing the tree to get me. If I'm not in my spot in the forest then I'm up in a tree somewhere. I climb it expertly like a squirrel, and it helps that I'm flexible. I pull myself up and sit down tired, I climbed like 8ft above the ground. I can see better from up here. The band is made up, the drummer has dark brown hair, green eyes, at least they look green and is very muscular, he has tan skin, and really hot. The electric guitarist has pale skin and pale blonde hair that's spiked up with blue dye that brings out his hazel eyes, he's attractive too. The keyboardist, is the only girl of the group, she is very pretty, she has tan skin and brown eyes and purple hair. And the lead singer and bassist, has raven black hair that's messy, and crimson eyes that you could get lost in and has a grey tint to his skin and when he sings and smirks at the crowd you can see that he has fangs. He's a vampire. I've read about vampires before, Finn used to make up stories about them in attempt to scare me. It worked and I ended up sneaking into his room at night to sleep with him because I was too scared to be alone. The singer carries a bass on his back, as I look closely it's and axe. An axe bass that's very clever, weapon and an instrument.

The crowd chants "Encore!" I join in just because I can. "Yeah, Yeah. I know you love me." the lead singer says smirking. I smile at him. The crowd that mostly sound like screaming girls yell "Marshall!" that must be his name. That and when I look down I see a couple together, the girl is screaming the singer's name and her boyfriend doesn't look to happy about it. He held his arms open wide, like he's welcoming the screaming fans. He started to fly, I've read vampires can fly as well as go invisible. But I'm sure that last one is just a rumor. "I know you all love me but how about you give it up for the rest of my band." he said, the crowd cheered louder. "Alright guys, this last song is called Temporary Bliss, hope you love it as much as we do." he said. The music starts and he stars to sing. His voice is so mesmerizing, compelling, I just can't look anywhere else but him. I close my eyes and listen to the lyrics. _I come over/Quarter past two/Love in my eyes/Blinded by you/Just to get a taste of heaven/I'm on my knees/I can't help it/I'm addicted/But I can't stand the/Pain inflicted/In the morning/You're not holding on to me/Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night/What you're givin' me/Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby/Gonna kill my dreams, oh/This is the last time/ Baby make up your mind/ 'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed/If you keep messin' with my head/Before I slip under your sheets/Can you give me somethin' please?/I can't keep touchin' you like this/If it's just temporary bliss/Just temporary bliss._

I start to tape my thumb on my leg, moving with the music. I would dance but I'm in a tree. I listen to more. _We were on fire/Now we're frozen/There's no desire/Nothing spoken/You're just playin'/I keep waitin' for your heart/(I keep waitin' for ya')/I am fiendin' for the sunshine/To show our love in a good light/Give me reason/I am pleadin' to the stars/(Tell me) Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night/ What you're givin' me/Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby/Gonna kill my dreams, oh/This is the last time/Baby make up your mind/'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed/If you keep messin' with my head/Before I slip under your sheets/Can you give me somethin' please?/I can't keep touchin' you like this/If it's just temporary bliss/Just temporary bliss._ I open my eyes and I'm shocked. The singer is looking at me, right at me. It kind of makes me nervous. I look behind me to see if he's just looking at the crowd in my direction, but of course no one's there because no one is as crazy as me to climb a tree. I run my fingers through my bangs, but of course they won't hide me from his sight. He keeps singing though, the whole time just looking at me. I freeze not knowing what to do. _I'm your one and only/only when you're lonely/(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na) [x2]/ I'm your one and only/only when you're lonely/Baby why you callin' me?/Not another one, not/Try'na be your whole life/I don't wanna fall asleep/I'm your one and only/only when you're lonely/Baby why you callin' me?/Not another on, not/Try'na be your whole life I can't keep sleepin' in your bed/If you keep messin' with my head/ Before I slip under your sheets/Can you give me somethin' please?/I can't keeping touchin' you like this/If it's just temporary bliss/Just temporary bliss/ I can't keep sleepin' in your bed/If you keep messin' with my head/I can't keep feelin' love like this/It's not worth temporary bliss._ He finishes the song, I let out a breath because he released eye contact with me, and turned to the crowd to end the concert.

I look down. Damn it, why is it so easy to climb up and hard to climb down? I locate a branch about 2ft across from the huge branch I'm sitting on, I swing my legs over so now I'm on the other branch upside down. I grab on to the branch below the one I'm swinging from. Then I swing myself up and I perch on that branch like a cat. I look down, I whine a little because there is no other closer branch to grab hold of. Ugh! How the freak did I get up here? I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I'm gonna have to chance it by jumping off and hopefully land unharmed. I bit my lip, nervous habit, and leap. I peek one eye open and do a flip in the air so I land on my feet, It worked, I landed like a cat. My arms holding me up and one leg is propped up and the other is out. I stand up and brush myself off. I smile in my victory of overcoming getting down from the tree. Ha! Stupid tree, I out-smarted you! I run back out in the square and look up at the giant clock, that's the center piece of the square. It's half-passed midnight, time to go home. I start to walk in the direction of the forest in which I came, and I absently hum the song I just listened to. It's a good song and really catch-y. I hear footsteps, what the crap? I turn around and look around, I shrug and turn back around. I gasp, the singer is right in front of me, inches from me. "U-Um, Is there a reason your in my face right now?" I ask wearily. He smirks, "Yes there is. Why'd you look bored at my show?" he asked. "I wasn't bored, I was just listening, there's nothing wrong in that." I said backing up a little. This guy is making me really uncomfortable. "No nothings wrong with that. Next time just try not to look bored. I perform to entertain, and you didn't look entertained. Bored defiantly, having fun? Not so much." he said. "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you it was unintentional." I said apologizing. "Apology accepted." he said whispering in my ear making me shiver. "Alright then." I said and tried to step around him.

But he blocked me and somehow I ended with my back pinned to a brick wall with him leering over me. "I didn't say you could go." He said. I frowned, who does he think he is? Ordering me around like that, no one gets away with that. Well except father. "Yes, I do. I sort of snuck out, so I have to get back home before my father finds out I'm gone. So if you would kindly let me go, I'd appreciate it." I said with attitude and matter-of-factly. "Ooo, what'll happen if you don't go home?" he asked in mock-concern. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him, this guy is pissing me off. "He'll make the whole village search for me, maybe even the kingdom." I said. "Over protective daddy?" he said in a baby voice. Well, yes. If the princess, me, ever went missing he'd have all the kingdoms looking for me. "You could say that." I said. He smirked and looked down to my chest. I blushed,"Hey buddy, stop staring at my chest. Eyes up here." I said warningly. But its like I haven't even spoken, "That's a really pretty necklace." he said and took the locket in his hands. I get past the fact that his hands are cold and yet warm on my skin and the butterflies I got when he touched me. I swatted his hand away, closing my hand over my locket.

"Please, don't touch it. It was my mother's." I said in a small warning voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?" he asked genuinely concerned and sorry. I'm taken aback a little, "S-She died of a heart disease." I said. "Oh, how old were you?" he asked. "I-I was 10." I said tears threating to surface. Why the frack am I telling this to a complete stranger? Why is he so easy to talk to? "That must have been tough." he said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, it was." I said looking down. He lifted my chin with his finger, "I'm gonna let you go so you can go home. But meet me back here tomorrow night, Kay?" he said. "U-Um alright. I guess." I said shrugging. He smirked and backed away from me, "Hey I didn't catch your name." he said. "That's because I didn't give it." I said smiling. He smirked playfully, "What is it?" he asked. My smile faltered. I can't tell him my name. That's my number one rule when I sneak out, because the person could report me and father would never let me out of his sight. I'd lose what little freedom I have, I can't lose that. I refuse to. "Sarah. My name's Sarah." I said. He looked at me questionably then shrugged, "Alright, _Sarah_. I'm Marshall Lee. Pleasure to meet you." he said. "It is isn't it?" I said smiling. He chuckled, "Until we meet again, _Sarah_." he said then left. The way he said my name was like he knows I lied about it, but he can't. Can he? I shake my head and run home I have to be there like now. As soon as I get home I make my way expertly hiding in shadows so no one will see me and to my balcony, climb the ivy and close my doors and lock them. I sigh and slump against the doors, I hear a 'meow' and I smile. Cake has made a bed out of my pillows. I undress, put my clothes back in my secret compartment and dress in my night gown. I have 7 hours of sleep to get. I curl up in bed, Cake moves closer to me, I pet her in between the ears and I fall asleep to the sound of her purring.


End file.
